Unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century)
The following is a list of unnamed 23rd century Starfleet personnel. Argelius II patrons Cadet #1 A Starfleet Academy cadet was present in the bar on Argelius II, watching the dance of in the presence of James T. Kirk, McCoy and Scott in 2267. He was later accompanied by an Argelian lady from the bar to stroll the foggy streets outside. ( ) as a visiting DSK-7 crewman and in as a ''Enterprise'' crewman.|His uniform was originally worn by Finnegan or his stunt double in .}} Cadet #2 This Starfleet Academy cadet was also present in the bar on Argelius II in 2267. ( ) and a Thrall in .|His costume was originally worn by Finnegan or his stunt double in .}} Officer This Starfleet officer was also present in the bar on Argelius II in 2267. ( ) .|He wore a turtleneck uniform left over from the two pilot episodes.}} Babel Conference attendees Dry dock worker This worker was working outside the Orbital Dry Dock the 2270s, when the travel pod with Kirk and Scott we on approached the of the for docking. ( ) He was also working outside the Orbital Dry Dock when Kirk, Uhura and Sulu boarded the Enterprise in 2285. ( ) )|The character's appearance in was stock footage from .}} Federation Council personnel A number of Starfleet officers were present at a meeting of the Federation Council in 2286. ( ) File:Human Federation Council officer 1.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Human Federation Council officer 2.jpg|Vice Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Human Federation Council officer 3.jpg|Vice Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Human Federation Council officer 4.jpg|Vice Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Human Federation Council officer 5.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Human Federation Council officer 6.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Human Federation Council officer 7.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actor File:Human Federation Council officer 8.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Human Federation Council officer 9.jpg|Admiral Played by an unknown actress File:Human Federation Council officer 10.jpg|Flag officer Played by an unknown actor File:Federation Council guard 1.jpg|Starfleet guard Played by an unknown actor File:Federation Council guard 2.jpg|Starfleet guard Played by an unknown actor }} San Francisco bar visitors Shuttle SPT 21 pilot This Human woman piloted the SPT 21 prisoner transport shuttlecraft. She was disconnected from the craft and flew off into space while trying to combat the infestation. ( ) Starfleet Academy personnel Starfleet Headquarters personnel Starship personnel Station personnel USS Enterprise-B launch spectators These Starfleet officers watched the christening of the from a drydock in 2293 and applauded. ( ) }} File:Starfleet launch spectator 1 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 2 2293.jpg|Captain Played by Dale Kasman File:Starfleet launch spectator 3 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 4 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 5 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 6 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 7 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 8 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actress'' File:Starfleet launch spectator 9 2293.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' USS Enterprise-B maiden voyage officials These two high-ranking Starfleet officers attended the maiden voyage of the in 2293 and witnessed the destruction of the and the by the Nexus. ( ) and were sold off on the It's A Wrap! sale and auction on eBay. }} File:Enterprise-B Starfleet guest 1.jpg|''Played by Rina Bennett'' File:Enterprise-B Starfleet guest 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' See also * Unnamed illusory people de:Weitere Angehörige der Sternenflotte (23. Jahrhundert) fr:Personnel inconnu de Starfleet (23ème siècle) nl:Naamloos Starfleet personeel (23e eeuw) Starfleet personnel (23rd century), Unnamed Category:Unnamed Starfleet personnel (23rd century)